In the Other Corner
by CelticGames4
Summary: T for Hunger Games. For more background, read Gone: the Story of the 68th Hunger Games. The 74th annual Hunger Games from the point of view of all the other tributes. In one corner, the Star-Crossed lovers from District 12. In the other corner, well...
1. Marvel's POV

**Marvel's POV**

I wake up on yet another sunny District One Day.

_I. Am. Death._

"Marvel, come on! You're gonna be late!"

My sister Riley throws a pillow at my head.

She's six, and not so powerful, so the pillow lands on my back and actually makes me more comfortable.

"I'llbefine," I mutter.

"MARVEL! It's 7:40!"

"7:40?" I sit up in bed.

_Dammit._

"Mom's making breakfast downstairs!" Riley calls, running down the steps to the kitchen.

This is not how my reaping day should start.

It should start in the victory that I'm going to bring home with me.

I hear two knocks and can't even say a word before Gloss runs in.

Thank God. I need help getting ready, and if there's one person who can help with speed-dressing, it's Gloss.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

Gloss goes into my closet, handing me an outfit, "Wear this!"

I nod, and start changing.

"How could you sleep in till 7:40?" he asks.

"Come on, Gloss, you know how I like to sleep!"

"Yeah, but…" he laughs, "Never mind. Just put on your pants."

I scramble to change, as Gloss runs a brush through my hair.

When I finally stand up, he and I make sure everything's just right.

Both of us end up laughing.

"It takes a true friend to help you get dressed when you wake up thirty minutes late for your reaping day."

He chuckles, "That's what friends are for. Come on, your Mom's making chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite!"

We race down the stairs.

This is one of those awesome times when Gloss is the old Gloss.

Not new, Victor Gloss, but the old Gloss that I knew before his Games.

We sit at the table with my family, and eat pancakes.

"So, who are the volunteers supposed to be this year?"

"The boy's name is Bronz. The girl is-"

"Yeah, I know Glimmer. Trust me, we've had our ups and downs."

"Are you really volunteering, brother?" asks Riley.

I nod, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You are only 16, dear," Mom says.

"Everyone says I look 18-"

"Does it really matter?"

I roll my eyes, "Mom. I know what I'm doing. I swore to myself when Glimmer and I were younger that I would kill that girl in the Arena. Right, Gloss?"

I look up at him.

He looks uncomfortable.

Now, I frown. If Gloss says I can't do it, I think he's right.

We eat the rest of the breakfast in silence.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Ebony." Gloss puts his and my plates in the sink.

"You coming?" he asks, holding out a hand to me.

"Gloss, I'm sixteen, isn't that a little old for holding hands?"

He laughs, "I suppose."

I get up and follow him around.

"Where are we going?"

"Taking the long way to the square," he explains. I've never been back around here before, so I stay fairly close to Gloss.

I sigh, asking the question I've been dreading.

"Be honest, Gloss. Do you really think I can do it?"

Gloss thinks a second, before ruffling my hair. "Champ, you can do anything you set your mind to."

"So, you don't think it's stupid?"

Gloss shakes his head, "Nah."

He doesn't like to talk about his Games.

"Even though we lost Jasper?"

"Stop asking so many questions."

He doesn't like talking about Jasper's Games, either.

"You really believe in me?"

He nods, "You're very capable."

I grin, "Thank you. I won't let you all down, I promise."

Gloss readjusts my hair with his fingers, "Go kill it."

I smile, "Thank you."

We stand in little groups for the reaping.

The Capitol escort steps up onto the stage, beaming.

"Good morning, District One!" she says, and everyone cheers.

I catch Glimmer's eye across the crowd.

She gives me an icy stare.

Wow. She doesn't even know that I'm going to volunteer, and yet she gives me that icy stare.

I snicker.

"And, the boy is…. SAGE KRYVISIN!"

Yeah, right.

The volunteer, Bronz, starts up to the stage, but I get there first, shouting, "I volunteer!"

I kick him in the chest, and he falls backwards, off the steps.

I try not to pant, and stand up tall on the stage as she puts her arm around me.

"And, what's your name?"

"Marvel. Marvel Harrison."

Bronz can't believe his eyes.

Neither can I. And, I can hardly believe it when I hear Gloss whoop, and everyone else applaud as well.

I smile, and whoop with them.


	2. Glimmer's POV

**Glimmer's POV**

Gloss killed my sister.

He can't deny it.

Marvel sided with him on all of it.

He swore he would kill me someday, but the joke is on him!

I'm volunteering, and the little twat can't volunteer over Bronz, nobody would dare!

Look, I'm done caring about any of them.

In fact, I have a celebration of my own on _my _reaping morning.

It starts with my beautiful awakening. My graceful swiftness as I prepare for the day.

The periodic sadness as my mother puts make up on my face. Jade always used to do that.

But, it's been six years now without her. I sigh and brush my beautiful blonde hair thoughtfully.

I count to one hundred strokes on each side, and take a long look at myself in the mirror.

People say self-indulgence is wrong, but how do you prove that you love yourself without spoiling yourself every now and again?

I shrug. Not my problem anymore.

Besides, soon, the Capitol people will be the ones spoiling me!

I giggle giddishly before running out the door. I'm greeted by a swarm of people: my friends, some boys, even a couple of District One reporters that ask me questions.

"Glimmer! Over here! Glimmer Travo! Why are you volunteering today?"

I giggle and twist my hair in my finger, "to avenge my dear sister!"

"Glimmer! GLIMMER!" they all shout.

My best friend Saffron pushes through the people.

"Hi, Glim!" We hug.

"Let's get outta here!" I yell over the people, and she and I slip through the crowd.

We go together, Saff and I, and don't stop until we collapse in Briar's little abandoned scent shop.

Since Briar won the Games, the poor little shop has worn down and become quite the haggard building.

I sit on a little wooden bench.

"So," Saffron says, "Are you worried?"

I scoff at the word, "Worried? Me? Oh, please!"

"Are you sure?"

I shrug. It's hard for me to be so arrogant around Saffron.

"Maybe a little. But, who wouldn't be? It's their reaping day, there are so many things we have to think about…"

"Yeah, like scream 'I volunteer!' and running up on the stage without breaking a heel."

I cock my head, "You seem a tad bitter today."

She shrugs. "Maybe."

"Don't you worry, Saff, I'll be home before you know it! And, there will be plenty of room for you and your family in my house!"

"Oh, Glim, you don't have to-"

"Dad and I are lonely, Saff. Give this one to me."

"You wouldn't abandon the business, though?"

Our little shop that sells all kinds of colorful dyes to the Capitol. I forgot all about it.

"Of course not! No, never. Mom and Dad will keep manipulating my skin and nails, 'For science!'"

We both laugh, and I think she lightens up a bit.

"Come on! Wouldn't want to be late for your big day!"

I get up, too. "Race you there!"

We both run as fast as we can in high heels, and I luckily make it there before her.

But, the reapings begin.

Marvel looks over at me grinning, insanity in his eyes.

All I can do is glare at the wretched boy, and turn away.

A girl gets picked, and I run up and take her place, just as planned.

But, I just stand there and watch as Bronz loses to Marvel in a fight, and suddenly my world takes a turn for the worst.


	3. Clove's POV&AN

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for keeping up with the story thus far, I think it shall truly be a work of art! A big thanks to Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful for Cato's last name! :D**_

**Clove's POV**

I'm at the Academy at dawn.

There is absolutely no doubt, about my volunteering.

None.

Even so, I just don't think that I'm getting the attention I deserve.

I'm the first 16-year old to be the selected volunteer in 15 freaking years!

But, no! Instead, I'm shoved away to the side, and the guy gets all the glory!

And, before any of the reporters ask me, **NO**.

I** don't **know Cato Bailor.

How would I know him? Why would I want to know him?

Because he's the dreamy volunteer with blonde hair and blue eyes.

What does that leave me as?

The insane little girl that doesn't have a prayer.

I want to tackle loverboy and claw his eyeballs out, but then I'd be rendered as mentally insane for sure.

I heave a sigh.

NO. This is my reaping day, and I am not going to let some blonde hotshot steal the glory that is rightfully mine.

Each of the District 2 victors holds a red, rubber ball.

Brutus spins his around on his middle finger as he addresses us.

"It's a tradition, here in our amazing District, that on the reaping day, a group of exceptional 12-18 year olds gathers here to play a special little game."

I look around the room at the smirking faces of every child in the room.

Enobaria's voice booms as she announces, "Dodgeball!"

We all whoop. I high-five my friend Octavian.

"And, as always," Cora starts, "Volunteers are captains! Clove, Cato, come on down!"

We stand beside from each other.

Cato keeps his arms crossed, a smirk pasted on his face.

"Now, for the choosing of the teams!"

"As last year's champs, the boy's team picks first. Cato?"

I remember last year. A boy named Atticus picked me for his team, and we dominated.

Cato scales the crowd with his eyes.

'Don't you do it. Don't you dare-'

"Octavian."

Oh. He just did.

I scale the crowd with my eyes, trying not to let Cato see my anger. My red rubber ball is going straight at his face.

Once teams are picked, we all line up on one side of the gym, and his team on the other.

When Cora calls go, we all take off.

All of my friends pelt dodge balls at each other, along with the blonde twit.

I have the time of my life, commanding around my team and avoiding red rubber. I catch every ball I see, and throw it back as hard as I can.

Pretty soon it's just Cato and me.

I thrust the ball at pretty boy's head, and POW! It hits!

Blood spews out his nose, and he walks off the court with a humble, "Congratulations."

The game is put on hold until Cato comes back, and he doesn't look to be injured in the slightest.

Then, Round Two begins, and Cato's red rubber fury is unleashed and all hell breaks loose on the court.

Our team is dominated, killed by his with dodge balls.

We play eleven rounds, and my team wins six of them.

The girl's team, (that's mine) is victorius, and it will be ME, and NOT Cato Bailor, that they put their bets on.

I will go into history books as the 74th Dodge ball champ, and, the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games.


	4. Cato's POV

**Cato's POV**

I wake up to a gray-blue sky, dark clouds looming above the world.

Another beautiful day in District 2.

And, it's even more beautiful because I'm going to be the star of the day.

I'm up right before dawn, and wander around the gates of the Academy, waiting for it to open so I can be the first one there.

My friend Roman waits with me, and we pace back and forth together.

"Do you think you can do it? Really?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're District Two, for Heaven's sakes! If I can't win these measly Games, well, then I guess I deserve to die, wouldn't you say?"

Roman just sighs, "I guess that's true."

"It'll be a piece of cake! Have you even seen the girl volunteer? She's so little!"

"Little can be dangerous," Roman adds.

I scoff, "Please! I've got the strength, the power, what else could anyone ever need?"

"A brain," Roman mutters.

Because I have to smile for the cameras, I decide to disregard the comment.

"I don't know this Clove character that well, but I'll tell you this: I could kill her just as easily as you can do long-division!"

"Long-division isn't even that hard," Roman says, "It's third grade, Cato."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, do you? Today is MY reaping day. MINE. And, I'm gonna win, hands down!"

"Gonna isn't a word," he adds.

"But why the hell would I ever need to know that at all?"

"So you don't sound stupid talking to Caesar."

"Please! With this face, who's gonna care what words come out?"

"Gonna isn't a word," Roman says.

"But why the hell would I ever need to know that at all?"

Roman snickers, and they finally open the doors to the Academy.

For dodge ball, I choose the strategy to leave Clove with a team of people she hates, so I start by taking her best friend.

We all have a good time pelting red rubber at each other, and soon Clove and I are the only ones left.

The way she whips the ball at all my teammates is both totally irritating, and also BADASS at the same time.

Clove catches me off-guard, and I get a dodge ball to the face.

Maybe she's more powerful than I thought.

They take me back to the lobby and stop the bleeding.

When I walk back in, Roman snickers, mocking in his voice.

The next round, my dodge ball goes straight at him.

Our team ends up losing at dodgeball.

How the hell could that have just happened?

Clove is tiny and weak!

I stomp out, and Roman's words echo in my head, "Little can be dangerous."

I refuse to believe it.

I refuse to believe that anything, or anyone, other than me, is capable of taking this thing home.

That little girl has proven herself worthy competition, but her name will just be one of many on my list of kills.


	5. Robin (D3 Boy)'s POV

_**A/N: I really don't like the name Noah. It's a stupid name for a tribute.**_

**Robin's POV**

_Hahahahaha your name is Robin!_

_Whose parents would name a kid from District 3 Robin?_

_Robin's a girl's name!_

Trust me; I've heard all of these and more.

Well, it was just stupid luck for me when my parents found that nest of blue eggs on the way to the hospital. There aren't that many birds around the District, in fact, there are next to none.

The factories just puff out smoke all day and make you cough.

And, the worst part? The reapings that are today.

I get up early and take a walk outside. I'm lucky to even have nice clothes to wear, or a place to live. I'm lucky to be an only child, so I often stay to myself.

I don't really talk to anyone at all. I don't see the need to.

People are stupid, I hate them all, so I don't talk to any of them.

I don't really talk to my parents, either. I keep to myself and take that time to observe the world around me.

I make all my own little hypotheses about my life; from the people in it to the items I use in it.

It's just a stupid thing I do.

And, the probability of my getting picked today? Well, considering I'm 14, 3 in about… 3,000. Which reduces to 1 in 1,000. Which means that the chances of my getting picked as tribute are very, very small.

Well, that 3,000 comes from the total estimate of x amount of kids, plus the extra slips from their ages, plus the very many strips from them taking tesserae for so many years. I sure hope the number is as high as I think it is.

I slowly but surely make my way to the square for the reaping.

"Give me your finger," the lady says.

I hate this part. I heave a sigh and reluctantly stick out my hand.

"You better be careful, boy," she says, smashing my finger down against the square.

The beep of the scanner makes me cringe slightly.

"Get running. _Robin," _she scoffs, and snickers, "Robin."

I growls, "Call me Rob." Before stalking away for the stupid reapings to begin.

"Hello District 3!" our escort steps up on the stage, "Who's ready for the reapings?"

I swallow hard.

"Let's watch that video!" she says enthusiastically, as the screen fades on.

We all groan together.

An eternity later and she smiles at us. "Let's start this year with our ladies!"

I hold my breath. Not like I really care.

"Abigail Peterson!"

I recognize the name. She's just a little bit special, but one of the sweetest girls in the District.

She makes her way up to the stage in a very careful manner. Her dress if very nice, and she has on a nice hat on with a pink bow around it.

She doesn't look happy. I gulp.

"And, our booooooooyyyyyy…."

"Robin Frazier!"

I choke on my own spit and end up coughing.

I think that's when people finally put a name to a face. Now they all split to form a path for me, and I make my way up to the stage, stifling a hack.

"Shake hands now!" she says, "Quick!"

Abigail smiles at me, "Hi Robby!" she shakes my hand and then we slowly walk back to the Justice Building together.


End file.
